2 am
by Elaine Moonlight
Summary: Sólo cuando el reloj marca las 2 am es cuando Helga G. Pataki puede ser libre de sus ataduras y permitirse pensar en esa persona que aún no ha podido olvidar...
1. 2 am

2 a.m

Siempre hay un momento del día en el que puedes ser tú mismo, en el que puedes quitarte esa máscara con la que te ven todos y ser quien en verdad eres, sin mentiras, sin hacer lo que los demás esperan que hagas, no existe nada, nada más que tú y ese momento para mí es cuando el reloj marca las 2 a.m.

Es en esa hora cuando ya no puedo engañarme más, y comienzo a pensar sobre lo que soy, lo que fui, lo que seré, pero sobre todo…lo que no pude ser…

Mis pensamientos van en dirección a una persona a la que sigo extrañando, a la que sigo amando, aunque lo niegue fervientemente el resto del día, aunque diga que ya no me importa, porque sé que todo es una vil mentira.

Aún recuerdo la fiesta de graduación, fue muy emotiva, aunque todos estábamos alegres esa noche también se podía apreciar un ápice de tristeza, todos sabíamos que esa iba a ser nuestra última noche juntos, ya que todos tomarían caminos separados al día siguiente.

Una de las personas que se iría de Hillwood fui yo, decidí viajar a Inglaterra para estudiar Literatura y convertirme en una gran novelista; en el aeropuerto sólo me despedían 6 personas, de las cuales 3 eran mi familia: Bob, Miriam y Olga, la última no dejaba de abrazarme y llorar repitiendo la misma frase: " _Mi hermanita bebé se va_ ". Otra de las personas que estaba despidiéndome ese día era Phoebe, obviamente, mi amiga no dejaba de darme palabras de ánimo y decir que le escribiera todos los días, a su lado se encontraba Gerald, por supuesto que solo fue para acompañar a Phoebe, pero al parecer los planetas se alinearon ese día y pudimos despedirnos sin insultarnos para alegría de Phoebe. La última persona fuiste tú, aún no podía creer que estuvieras ahí, y cómo creerlo si todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos me la pasaba molestándote a más no poder, pero a ti no te importó, no es de sorprenderse, de igual forma me diste palabras de ánimo y ese fue el único momento en el que de verdad creí que podía hacerlo, mi vuelo fue anunciado, era hora de partir pero antes de que pudiera avanzar me detuviste y me abrazaste, yo no sabía cómo reaccionar, no quería cometer una locura que acabaría matando el momento, pero en vez de eso correspondí tu abrazo. Tomé mi equipaje y me despedí de todos con un " _Adios_ " y subí al avión que me llevaría a la continuación de esta historia de mi vida.

Ya han pasado varios años desde esa amarga despedida, solo fue un momento breve, pero para mí fue lo más tierno que me pudo haber pasado, aunque sólo lo haya sido para mí.

Nuestras vidas siguieron su rumbo, me hubiera gustado que en algún punto se unieran, pero a veces no todo va como lo planeamos.

No he sabido nada de ti desde entonces y siempre a esta hora me empiezo a preguntar qué haces, cómo estas, qué ha sido de tu vida y por último mi pequeña esperanza que lucha por no desvanecerse… ¿pensarás en mí?

Lentamente voy cerrando los ojos siendo atrapada por Morfeo y en lo último que pienso antes de perder mi conciencia…es en ti.

 _Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? Aquí Elaine con una nueva historia, créanme a veces mi inspiración me juega una mala broma, pero eso no me detuvo…mucho…en fin espero que les haya gustado :3 los quiero chicos y nos veremos en una nueva historia. Hasta luego!_

 _Elaine_


	2. Es un comienzo

_Antes de que empiecen a leer les tengo una pequeña nota: para esta historia no tomé en cuenta "The jungle movie". Dicho esto, disfruten_

* * *

 **Es un comienzo**

Nunca estuvo en mis planes regresar…al menos no tan pronto, pero como siempre mi perfecta hermana Olga tuvo que arruinarlos, si fuera otra situación bien podría haber rechazado su invitación de volver a casa por unos días, pero claramente no me dejaron negarme por ser "El acontecimiento del siglo" según mis padres: La Boda de Olga.

Fue hace unos días atrás cuando me llamaron a mi celular para contármelo y que por ese motivo necesitaban de mi presencia en Hillwood, yo solamente pensaba quién sería el lunático que se atrevió a realizar tal hazaña, le daba mis sinceras condolencias y disculpas de antemano. Cuando ya estaba por dar una de mis mejores excusas para zafarme del evento al escuchar dónde se llevaría a cabo mi hermana me interrumpió diciendo que ya había comprado mi boleto de avión y que me lo había mandado a mi correo, maldije internamente, cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza no había forma de que hiciera que cambiara de parecer, al menos puedo decir que eso es de familia.

Olga se estaba volviendo muy desesperante por teléfono y yo me sentía muy cansada para discutir con ella así que simplemente acepté ir, incluso ya no expresé mi molestia al saber que sería su dama de honor, una decisión que, obviamente, tomaron sin consultármelo.

Por fin después de 8 horas de vuelo llegué, en el aeropuerto me esperaban Olga y, lo que supongo que es, su futuro esposo.

\- ¡Hermanita bebé! – me abraza. - Me alegro tanto de que por fin llegaras, estuve esperándote por mucho tiempo

\- Olga…en serio…me estás asfixiando

\- Lo siento ¡Pero es que estoy taaan feliz de que estés aquí en un momento tan importante para mí!

\- Olga por favor no empieces a llorar

\- Vamos cariño se supone que recibirías a Helga feliz

\- ¡Son de felicidad! – se seca sus lágrimas. – Ya estoy bien. Helga quiero presentarte a mi prometido Ethan

\- Un placer Helga – dijo Ethan tendiéndome su mano. – Espero que nos llevemos bien

\- Te estás llevando a mi hermana lejos de mí, obviamente nos llevaremos de maravilla – dije estrechándole la mano

Olga e Ethan empezaron a reír por mi "broma", claro…broma

-Bueno es hora de ir a casa, mamá y papá estarán contentos de verte – dijo Olga tomando del brazo a Ethan

Sinceramente dudaba que eso algún día pasara, conociéndolos se la pasaran ignorando mi existencia y eso estaba excelente por mí.

Ethan tomó mi equipaje y los tres nos dirigimos al estacionamiento del aeropuerto. En el camino a casa me doy cuenta de que realmente volví a Hillwood, la ciudad que me vio crecer y en la que dejé enterrados mis sentimientos hace tanto tiempo. No quería pensar en eso, pero sabía que era algo inevitable, aún pensaba en él y, aunque quisiera negarlo una y mil veces, aún quedaba algo de ese sentimiento de antaño por él en mí, rogaba por que a Olga no se le hubiera ocurrido la brillante idea de invitarlo a su boda, sabiendo que ellos se llevaban de maravilla.

-Helga ¿estás bien? – dijo Olga asustándome momentáneamente

\- ¿Eh? Ah si ¿por qué la pregunta?

-Porque ya llegamos a casa desde hace unos minutos y tu no te has movido ni un ápice – Olga rió

Traté de ocultar mi vergüenza y bajé del auto, tan concentrada estaba que no me di cuenta en qué momento mis maletas ya estaban adentro de la casa. Con todo el valor que pude reunir entré lista para ser invisible a los ojos de mis padres, como siempre había sido, pero para mi sorpresa todo estaba en silencio.

\- ¿Y los que estarían contentos de verme? – pregunté con sarcasmo

-Hermanita bebé lo están créeme, sólo tuvieron que ir a atender un problema al salón, pero de seguro no tardan en llegar

-Como digas, iré a desempacar

Al entrar a mi habitación los recuerdos se arremolinaron en mi mente, estas cuatro paredes me habían visto suspirar su nombre, escribirle poemas, odiarlo, amarlo. Mi vista se dirigió al clóset y al abrirlo pude contemplar el espacio vacío en donde hace unos años se encontraba mi altar para él, naturalmente lo terminé quitando antes de irme a Londres, estaba dispuesta a renunciar a algo que sabía que jamás sería para mí y aún ahora me pregunto si tomé la decisión correcta.

Le mandé un mensaje a Phoebe para darle la noticia y de que por favor guardara el secreto de que había vuelto, no estaba de humor para encontrarme con antiguos compañeros de escuela, aunque desconocía cuántos se habían quedado. La respuesta de Phoebe fue rápida y casi me da un infarto, al parecer ella y Gerald iban a estar en la boda igualmente, eso abría aún mas la posibilidad de que también lo hubiera invitado. Rápidamente sentí la garganta seca de los nervios y bajé por un vaso de agua.

A mitad de las escaleras me congelo, no…esto no puede estar pasando, es una broma ¿verdad?

¿Qué demonios hacía él en la cocina de mi casa? De acuerdo, no hay de que alterarse Helga, aún no te ve por estar platicando con la feliz pareja, puedes regresar por donde viniste y nadie sabrá que estuviste ahí, excelente plan hagámoslo.

\- ¡Oh, Hermanita! ¿Qué haces ahí? Ven a saludar

Ya lo decidí, mataré a Olga y le ahorraré un infierno al pobre tipo valiente

\- ¿Helga?

Su voz…hace tiempo que no la escuchaba, por un momento la disfruté dentro de mi mente, no pensé que sería capaz de volver a escucharla. Lentamente y a regañadientes como una niña pequeña bajé las escaleras, encontrándome cara a cara con mi amor platónico de Hillwood.

-Hola Arnoldo

Sí, había dejado de molestarlo desde antes de irme, pero eso no quitaba que le diera un apodo…uno que solamente yo podía usar

\- No sabía que habías regresado

\- Bueno tampoco estaba en mis planes, pero al parecer mi presencia es indispensable en la boda

\- ¿Serás la dama de honor?

\- Obviamente no fue idea mía – dije con cansancio. – solo espero que no me obliguen a usar un vestido rosa

\- Pero si tu adorabas el rosa Hermanita bebé

Rayos me había olvidado de que ellos seguían ahí, los volteé a ver y casi me caigo de espaldas al ver que nos observaban significativamente, que bochorno.

-Arnold ¿por qué no salen a caminar un poco?, después de todo no se han visto en años – dijo Olga sonriéndonos

-Claro, Helga ¿quieres?

Ok…tal vez dejaría vivir a mi hermana un poco más, le agradecí con la mirada.

-Sí, vamos

Estuvimos caminando por el vecindario, recordando anécdotas y enseñándome algunos cambios que había sufrido Hillwood, se sentía cómo si hubiéramos sido amigos de toda la vida, que esos roces, que esas peleas que yo buscaba con él jamás pasaron, y lo más importante…como si jamás nos hubiéramos separado por tanto tiempo.

Al pasar un tiempo decidimos detenernos a descansar en una cafetería.

\- ¿Cómo vas con la carrera de literatura? – preguntó después de que los dos ordenáramos

-Bien, no me puedo quejar, en realidad tengo que entregar un manuscrito regresando a Londres

\- ¿Tu primera novela?

\- Cerca Arnoldo, más bien es la segunda, aunque teóricamente puedes decir que es la primera

\- Que enredado – soltó una risita. - ¿Y eso por qué?

\- Bueno, mi primera novela publicada fue gracias a que gané un concurso en la Universidad y ellos fueron los que se encargaron de publicarla junto con otras obras en una antología – tomé mi café que apenas habían dejado. – Pero el que ganara me animó a enviar otras de mis obras a varias editoriales, hasta que una de ellas accedió a publicar mis novelas – le di un sorbo a mi café. – así que esta será mi primera novela para la editorial.

Arnold se me queda mirando por unos momentos sin decir nada, le doy otro sorbo a mi café para disimular mi nerviosismo de que me vea tan fijamente.

-Vaya…me impresionas, sabía que eras una excelente escritora.

Me sonrojo.

-Bueno…fui mejorando con la práctica, no es nada extraordinario.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? Ya eras excelente antes y mírate ahora – Arnold me sonríe. – tienes que decirme cómo se llamará tu novela, ya quiero leerla.

\- Calma, para eso habrá que esperar a que mi editor dé el visto bueno.

\- Estoy seguro de que lo hará

¡Dios!, en este momento he de estar mas roja que un tomate. Carraspeo

\- Bueno, suficiente de hablar de mí, cuéntame ¿qué has hecho?

\- Pues… decidí estudiar medicina y hago servicio en el hospital de Hillwood

\- Eso es tan tú – dije riéndome un poco

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué? – dijo divertido

\- Porque desde que te conozco te gusta ayudar a las personas, no importa quienes fueran siempre estabas ahí para brindarles tu apoyo.

Arnold miró hacia otro lado visiblemente incómodo

-Vaya, es una buena observación, no sabía que me ponías atención Helga.

Si supieras.

-Bueno es que era muy evidente como para que no te dieras cuenta. Y dime ¿Yate decidiste por una especialidad?

-Hablando de eso…la verdad es que estoy indeciso entre 2 especialidades…

-Déjame adivinar…Pediatría o Geriatría

Arnold se quedó callado mientras me miraba fijamente…otra vez

\- ¿Cómo…?

-En verdad eres muy predecible Arnoldo – le digo riéndome. – Pediatría porque tienes una compasión y ternura por los niños y Geriatría porque quieres ayudar a tus abuelos, ambas evidentes y ambas para ayudar. Y aún te preguntas cómo lo sé

Empezó a reírse y yo lo seguí después de unos segundos.

-Esta bien, me atrapaste Helga.

-No es tan difícil hacerlo.

\- Me conoces bien, ya veo por qué somo amigos.

\- ¿Amigos? – pregunto extrañada

\- Claro que somos amigos Helga qué pregunta es esa – me mostró la más hermosa de las sonrisas mientras lo decía y yo traté de corresponderle

Después de intercambiar números celulares y pagar la cuenta, la cual Arnold invitó, regresamos a mi casa. Mi mente divagaba en lo bien que se sentía estar con él y no pude evitar pensar que esto era simplemente un sueño, que tarde o temprano despertaría en mi cama en Londres con una sensación de vacío en mi pecho.

Cuando estuvimos frente a la puerta de mi casa el celular de Arnold sonó.

\- Espera un momento Helga

\- Adelante

\- ¿Hola? ...Ah hola…estoy dejando a una amiga…si… ¿En serio? Que bien… ¿Ahora? ...bueno, solo espérame un momento y te alcanzo…si…y yo.

\- ¿Un amigo? – le pregunto divertida

-Mmmm no…era…mi novia, Samantha.

… ¿Qué?...

\- Encontró su vestido para la boda de Olga y quiere que vaya a verlo con ella.

Esto…no…no puede estar pasando.

\- Me dio mucho gusto verte otra vez Helga.

Debo…salir de aquí…rápido.

-Nos vemos luego – dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

\- …Adiós… - fue lo único que pude decir débilmente antes de verlo irse.

Rápidamente entré a mi casa, ignorando las llamadas de Olga, ignorando la mirada de mis padres, solo quería llegar lo más rápido posible a mi cuarto y no salir de ahí jamás.

Una vez adentro cerré con llave, me estaba costando respirar y comenzaba a hiperventilar, las primeras lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer en mi rostro, mis piernas ya no podían sostenerme y caí sentada en el suelo, ya no tuve fuerzas para moverme de ahí.

No supe por cuanto tiempo lloré, solamente quería desahogar este sentimiento de frustración hacía mí misma, fue en este momento que tuve mi respuesta a la pregunta que siempre me hacía: No, no tomaste la decisión correcta en renunciar, tal vez si hubiera sido valiente en ese entonces no estaría pidiendo que la tierra me tragara.

Finalmente pude calmarme, y me dediqué a pensar en la "cita" que tuvimos, porque, aunque muchos lo nieguen inclusive él, yo lo tomaré como una cita, esa manera en la que los dos nos vimos, en la que nos hablamos, tal vez solo quería tener esa diminuta esperanza en mí, pero sentí que había una conexión en ambos.

Tal vez ahora era poco prudente decirle mis sentimientos pasados y presentes, así que esperaría todo lo necesario hasta encontrar el momento adecuado, en honor a esa esperanza que me dio de poder ser algo más. Por el momento, solo me quedaba desear que fuera feliz…de verdad que él más que nadie se merecía eso, que ella pueda aprovechar lo que yo no tuve y que lo haga feliz. Y si lo pensaba mejor…éramos amigos, después de tanto tiempo de conocernos finalmente puedo decir con seguridad que somos amigos.

El ser amigos…es solamente el comienzo.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos! Después de mil años reviví, para ser sincera quería hacer esta continuación secreta desde hace mucho, pero por alguna u otra razón no había podido, pero por fin está lista. Espero que la hayan disfrutado la hice con mucho cariño para ustedes y no se preocupen espero hacer otro capítulo más, pero por ahora es todo._

 _Los quiere_

 _Elaine_


End file.
